


Dashing Along To Class

by superfandomqueen



Series: JATP Week [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluffy?, Flynn Cannot Stand Carrie, Gen, Harry Potter References, JATP Week, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Reggie is a curious boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Flynn cannot stand Carrie, Reggie wants to explore, and pop culture references.
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: JATP Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997881
Kudos: 46
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Dashing Along To Class

Flynn made a face at Carrie as she passed. “She is such a Slytherin!”

Julie sighed, shaking her head as she closed her locker door. “Slytherins aren’t bad, you know. They just have a bad rep.”

“What’s a Slytherin?” Reggie asked, watching Julie. Jerking at the sudden appearance of her ghost friend.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop doing that?!” Julie hissed, giving Reggie a hard look.

Reggie winced. “Sorry! I forgot! ...again.”

“What are you talking about?” Flynn asked, looking curiously at Julie. “Oh! Is one of the boys here?”

Julie sighed. “Yes, and he needs to leave! What are you doing here anyway?”

“I just wanted to look around the school,” Reggie said. “I thought it would be cool to see where you go to school!” Julie stared at him. “What?!”

“Who is it?” Flynn asked following Jullie’s line of sight.

Julie just shook her head. “Nothing. Just please stay away from my classrooms, okay? I can’t get distracted in the middle of class. And it’s Reggie. He wants to look around school.”

“He wants to look around school?” Flynn parroted, glancing around them then back at Julie.

Julie shrugged. “Yeah, and I need to head to class now.”

“What’s wrong with wanting to look around?” Reggie demanded, straightening up from the locker.

“There is nothing wrong, it’s just odd to think of someone wanting to do that.”

Reggie frowned, crossing his arms. “It’s just different from what my school looked like.”

Julie nodded. “Yeah, I get that. So go look around the school!”

“What did he say?” Flynn was still looking where Reggie had been.

“He moved from there and he said it’s different from what his school looked like. Now, I really need to get to class.”

“Go rock that class!” Flynn said grinning.

Chuckling, Julie nodded. “Thanks.” She started walking away but stopped and looked around. “Oh, he already left.”

“Dang it,” she heard Flynn mutter. 

Julie made it just before the bell. Still wondering where Reggie had started with his tour.


End file.
